Eye for eye
by axellichouchou
Summary: Series of short drabbles about the characters and their eyes. I say it here: I don't own anything.R&R New chapter up: Ikki
1. Saga

This drabble had been beta'ed by churchyard, zhynchan and sagakure on lj.

* * *

Saga has bluish-green eyes. They're filled with kindness and reflect the goodness of his soul. And they're always so sad.

Sometimes his eyes become red. But this isn't Saga. It's Arles. And Arles is cruel and power-hungry and it's in his eyes for all to see. But when Athena looks at him in the eyes, Arles disappears in a dark corner of his mind and the blue eyes reappear, ever so sad.


	2. Kanon

This drabble had been beta'ed by churchyard, zhynchan and sagakure on lj.

* * *

Kanon's eyes are bluish-green in color, like his brother's but not quite. They're hard, cold, calculating. They're proud like him and wounded like his heart. But sometimes they become less harsh and you can see a little something like gratitude buried deep in them, when Athena smiles at him or when Milo calls him Gemini no Kanon. 


	3. Athena

English isn't my maternal langage and I couldn't have a beta for this one so I'm sorry for any mistakes...

* * *

Athena's eyes are of an indescribable color, something between the green and the blue. Those eyes have seen many things and have forgiven many others. They make the red in Saga's eyes go away. They make Kanon's heart less wild. But more than all, they make her saints surer they're fighting for the right cause and make their hearts beat with pride to serve her.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review if it isn't too much trouble and if you feel like it. If anyone is interested I can take request for a peculiar character. 


	4. Dohko

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Dohko has green eyes. And even if his face is rippled by old age they're still alert and sharp. On and on they've watched the great waterfall of Rozan. For many years they have, far longer than any normal man's life. He will continue to guard it until the seal breaks, a seal only he can see. But there is still some time left. And so he lets his gaze wander to the children. It is a sight that always warms his heart. 


	5. Shaka

You know the deal: I own nothing

* * *

Shaka got blue eyes, the color of virginity. When he opens them all life disappears. But he doesn't open them often. A long time ago he closed his eyes on the world because he thought Humanity couldn't bring him anything. And so he became the man closest to gods.

But now Shaka opens his eyes because he's with his companions and they're going to die and he wants to see them one last time. He's glad to die as a _man_ with his brothers.


	6. Pandora

Don't own anything.

* * *

Pandora has violet eyes. But they don't see colors anymore. They don't see the blue sky and the green grass. They can't see that blood is red. They only see the world in shades of grey. In shades of darkness. But it's all right. She only needs to see her dear brother.


	7. Shun

Sadly, I don't own anything.

* * *

Shun has green eyes. Not just any green but the very like shade of grass on the first day of spring. They're so very kind, too much some would say. They just can't stand the sight of blood and violence. And they cry such bitter tears every time somebody dies, friend or foe it doesn't matter, they just cry the loss of a life.

His eyes are not supposed to be those bottomless pools of void, of coldness, of _death._ They're not supposed to look at a beloved brother with no recognition, only the desire to kill.


	8. Milo

You know the deal: I don't own anything.

* * *

Milo has azure eyes like the very sky of his land. And they're smiling and charming and look so innocent that you trust him just by looking into his eyes. Because somebody with eyes so warm couldn't be dangerous, wouldn't harm you.

Sometimes Milo's eyes take the color of blood and they're devious and show madness, hatred, murder. But unlike Saga this isn't somebody else. It's Milo the Scorpio, the hunter, the killer who plays with his preys. The man who asks you to chose between your faith and your life while it slips away with each drop of blood. The man who doesn't forgive anything. Even from somebody who was once more than a brother to him.

Camus has seen a lot of things in his friend's eyes but pity has never been one of those.


	9. Ikki

A request by Jadej.j. Hope you'll like it. And I still don't own anything.

* * *

At the beginning, Ikki's eyes were always following his brother, never leaving him out of his sight. The other children in the orphanage could see pride in his eyes. Tatsumi could see anger and resentment in them. Only Shun could see the deep hidden compassion and love.

Nobody could see the tears when that still too young child was sent away on an island of death.

Then a young girl was allowed to see the sadness. And with time she began to see gratitude and even love.

When the girl was torn away from him, the only thing Ikki let show in his eyes was hatred. Hatred for the killer, hatred for those that sent him in this hellish island. At the end, Ikki's eyes only showed hatred for the whole world.


End file.
